The Beginning
by Elenillor
Summary: Vignette. Set just after Aragorn's coranation. It is the tale of two friends who found each other in hard times, and have to face a potential goodbye in better times.


Disclaimor: I own nothing. I am but a mere child playing in the Sandbox that is the genius of Tolkien.  
  
This is completely movie verse, and set just after Aragorn's coronation. (Legolas with the headpiece. . . my God, is he gorgeous.) Not slash, but hey, if you're in to that stuff, I suppose you can read it that way.  
  
Series: Sure, if you feel like counting this as part of it, but they do not have to be read before this.  
  
Bed of Lies  
  
Family Ties  
  
Of Elves and Men  
  
Secret Alliances  
  
Author's note: Hey you guys. I hadn't planned on updating anything until after the first (seeing as how I'm still writing Heart of the Matter,) but you can't see RotK (brilliant!) three times without being inspired. Plus, it rained a lot today, so my muse came back, coincidentally on Christmas for me. By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
  
PS. Forgive any errors, I typed this out really quick and didn't have time to read over it again as I usually do. Also, please forgive Tolkien plot errors. Like I said, MOVIE VERSE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Aragorn smiled to himself, content with life, finally. He squeezed Arwen's hand under the table, and she returned the gesture with a sweet smile. The King glanced around the room, nodding to familiar faces, but looking for one in particular. He found it, eventually, sitting outside, legs dangling over the edge of the city.  
  
He leaned into Arwen. "I will be back." She followed his gaze and nodded.  
  
"Give him my best."  
  
Aragorn left with the promise of obeying her wish, his stride long and purposeful. As soon as he crossed the threshold, the inside noise died away. He sat next to his long-time friend.  
  
For a while, neither of them said anything. No words were needed between them anymore. Finally, Aragorn broke the silence. "What troubles you?"  
  
Legolas sighed inwardly. Aragorn had not asked him that question in many long years. He nearly always knew what was troubling the prince. Indeed, Aragorn had the uncanny ability to see beyond Legolas' smiles into his heart, being the only one to realize something was wrong.  
  
It saddened him to hear his friend voice the question. Just earlier that day, hours of conversation had passed with a simple "Thank you." Legolas had not needed to ask what the thanks was for; he knew. He knew it meant thank you for the adventures, for remaining loyal, for never doubting, for always following, for letting him have Arwen, but mostly for never giving up on Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The prince was pulled from his thoughts. "Nothing, mellon nin."  
  
Aragorn laughed, despite Legolas' somber mood. "Legolas, I know you far too well to believe that."  
  
Legolas blinked. "The sea calls me home."  
  
Aragorn was speechless. He almost felt a sense of anger, though he knew it was greatly misdirected.  
  
"I can't ignore it, Strider," Legolas said, trying to justify himself.  
  
"You can't leave!" It was meant to be a question of why, but Aragorn could not form the right words.  
  
Legolas chuckled, despite himself. "I can."  
  
"I need you, Legolas. What would I do without you?"  
  
The elf prince looked at his friend, who suddenly reminded him more of the Estel he met ages ago than the Elessar he was now. "You don't need me, Strider. My job was to get you here, to make sure that you saw this night. My purpose is fulfilled. You are a king now, you no longer need me, My Lord."  
  
Aragorn was appalled. "Please don't call me that. You and I have never needed titles with each other; why would that change now? Perhaps I don't need you, though I doubt it very much, but I couldn't bear to face the day without you in it. Who would I turn to when I needed an adventure?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Someone who would not get you enslaved, perhaps?"  
  
"Ah, but then where's the fun in the adventure?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, his eyes searching for something in the city below. Aragorn's gaze soon followed.  
  
"You've always liked to sit in dangerous places, have you noticed?"  
  
"I suppose that's better than being like you, who always has to look at *everything.*"  
  
The king rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Legolas joined him. "You don't have to be so sarcastic."  
  
Aragorn's smile deepened. "Heard that often, have you?"  
  
"From someone dear to me, yes."  
  
Aragorn sighed loudly. "All right, you're leaving. What do I do?"  
  
"You take care of Arwen. Explain to Gimli. He will not understand."  
  
"I've heard this before."  
  
Legolas ignored the memory Aragorn mentioned. "You listen to your people; they will help you. You will live your life so that Death will tremble to take you. That is what you do."  
  
Aragorn was again speechless. Legolas was leaving him. Forever. For all but twenty years of his life, Legolas had been there. He wasn't supposed to ever leave. "Are you sure you want to go? Faramir wants to rebuild Ithilien."  
  
"Yes, I-ston. I know. We talked of it. I admit, I want to do it with him, but the call of the sea is too strong, so I think that it's better if I just go." Why was Aragorn making this so hard for him?  
  
Finally, after a long pause, Aragorn whispered so that even Legolas had to strain to hear him, "Please do not go where I cannot follow."  
  
There was a tear in his eye. How could Legolas deny his king's wish? He knew the answer, though. He had always known it. Aragorn was not his friend, he was his brother. They had been through so much, and seen so much, that the bonds of friendship had tightened like a spider's web. Friends such as they were never meant to be broken apart.  
  
Legolas nodded. "You know that I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked it of me."  
  
"You already have." But Legolas had done more than that. He had trusted in Aragorn when no one else did. He would have laid down his life if it had been necessary. "I would not ask anything of you that would sadden you, Legolas, but please do not leave. Not yet."  
  
"As you wish, mellon nin. I will stay." He paused, thinking it over. In his heart, he knew he was making the right decision, but the sea still called to him. "I will stay until you leave this world. I give you my word."  
  
The man beamed. "Thank you. I don't think I could bear it if you left now. Not when all the good adventures are waiting to start!"  
  
Legolas laughed, standing and extending his hand to help his friend rise. "Just so long as I don't end up as a slave to Gondor, I'm ready for them."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I think I can do that. You know, you look rather. . . royal, with that thing on your head."  
  
He ducked as Legolas swatted at him. "You're one to talk. Remember, it is you, not I, who now wears a crown!"  
  
Arwen watched with a smile on her face as the life-long friends re-entered the Great Hall, smiling and laughing. In honesty, their story was just the beginning. It was the story of two friends. They met each other in the hardest of times, they learned how to care for each other and help each other, and they became an unbeatable team. They had seen many adventures, some that ended better than others, and they learned life's mysteries together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Warning, don't kill me. I will more than likely get Heart of the Matter up first, but my muse is being fussy, so who knows. Just look for one of my three after the first, or maybe a little before, if you're lucky ::smile:: All will be written, it's just that I can only do one at a time.  
  
SPEoD: It's all good, I still say "savvy" all the time! And, sorry, I hate to admit this, but I haven't even looked at the Pirates section of FF.net yet. No stone throwing, please! If you want one outside of FF.net, I suggest "Under the Black Flag." It's pretty good. Tells about all the real pirates, including my favourite, Captain Morgan.  
  
Gwyn: And remember, my beliefs are the same as yours, lol.  
  
Deana: Lol, I know, I wanted to do Heart of the Matter the most, but I figured I'd let a poll decide. And hey, it won anyway! No worries, it is on its way. I have the first two chapters finished.  
  
Leggylover03: Well, with any luck, all of them will have Leggy pain! Mwahahah!  
  
Lady V: Thanks for the vote, but even with, Heart of the Matter still won. (Technically it was a tie breaker, and Family matters should have won, but shhhh, lol.)  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden: Yes, I will do Family Matters after Heart of the Matter. Maybe even before, depending on which way my muse pushes me. So far, I have more of HotM written.  
  
Lulu Bell: 6k. That's short for you! It's late, so this is going to be short (sorry)! I hope you haven't acquired any more injuries since we last spoke. I've received several, including where my friend bit me. (Long story.) I'm spending Christmas with my parents, but I'm going to my friend's house for New Years. He made me promise. Also, I'd rather prefer not to tell which state I live in. I will tell you that our idea of Christmas weather is a good rain shower. Haven't seen snow here yet. Bleh. Hope your holidays were fantastic! Tell me all about it!  
  
F h c: Ha, funny, it's late and I'm tired too! Lol.  
  
Dimostiel: Don't worry, all of them will get written, I just really have no idea in what order. Hope your holidays were great! Send my wishes to Bob. His family here doesn't like me so much. They enjoyed seeing Shelob in RotK, though!  
  
Nenya: Grey coast. Ah, thank you SO much for that! I figured it meant grey leaf, because of -las, and grey because of mith-. Anyway, thanks a heap for that info! Savvy.  
  
Das Blume: You couldn't sleep because of my story? Ah, I'm honoured, in a weird sort of way, lol. That's a good question regarding Legolas and Arwen, hint hint. ( It shall be explained in a later story. I know, Legolas is so hot with the headpiece. Ah, I think I drooled. All three times I saw it. Not nearly enough of it. Haha, Elrond named it Chibi, huh? Kind of fits, actually. Anyway, hope this held you over until I can get a full story out!  
  
Das Blume: Yeah, Galadriel does have that quality, doesn't she? Creepy. Yes! Thranduil is an excellent father! Actually, there's an interesting theory regarding why he calls his father my king. Remind me in a review, and I will tell you next time. (Far too late to type it all out now!) Ah, thanks for the compliment! 


End file.
